Liberty or Death
A short fanfic about Liberty. :3 The Journey "Liberty? Silver?" a soft voice asked. "We have to get going." Liberty raised his broad head to meet the golden eyes of his mother, Bella. "Where are we going?" he squeaked, bouncing to his paws. Bella wouldn't meet his eyes for some reason. "We can't stay here," was all she said. "The DiamondClan cats will chase us away." She nudged his sister. "Silver, we have to get going." Liberty's sister almost immediately bounced to her small paws. "Okay!" she squeaked, eyes alight with joy. "Liberty, we're going somewhere!" The tom purred. "Yes we are." A strong feeling of dedication rose up in him as he met his sister's round eyes. Silver was the cat he'd die for. "Let's go." Roger's broad, muscular frame filled up the entrance to their slightly pathetic den, and his amber eyes were unreadable. "Hurry up." The family of four made their way out of the den, and into the amber-orange tones of leaf-fall. After some while, Liberty couldn't take it anymore. He sat down, and complained, "I'm hungry!" Bella and Roger exchanged glances. Before they could respond, Silver jumped in. "I'm hungry too!" "Alright then," Roger mewed, his gray fur slightly ruffled. "You two wait here while we go hunting." The two cats left, but not before Liberty heard Bella meow, "Are you sure it was the right thing?" "Absolutely," Roger responded. The Invitation Some time had passed, and as the sun began to set, Roger and Bella were still not back. Liberty's stomach was screaming with hunger, but he was more concerned about Silver. Her eyes were slightly more dull than his, and she was beginning to shiver. "Liberty, I'm cold," she whispered hoarsely. Liberty's heart felt a fierce stab of hurt. "Here," he meowed, bushing out his fur. "Press against me." His little sister snuggled in next to him and soon enough, her eyes began to close. Liberty was threatening to doze off, but the fear of a badger or -worse- DiamondClan cats attacking them kept him awake. As the sun fully set, a rustling noise came from the bush beside him. Fur suddenly bristling, he shifted himself so that Silver was behind him. A cat leapt out, his sleek black fur bristling. "Rogues!" he spat angrily, yellow-green eyes flashing. A second cat slid out beside him, followed by two more. "Shiningpaw, don't be so ridiculous," the tom mewed exasperatedly. "They're only kits. What's wrong?" he asked, green eyes shining in sympathy. Liberty considered fighting them off, but a wave of exhaustion took over him. "Our parents," he whispered, thinking it over. "I... I think they abandoned us. Silver and I," he added, slowly revealing his now-awake sister. The second cat, an older she-cat, gave in. "Leafwhisker, let's take them in," she suggested. "They'll be hungry, and I don't think their parents are going to be coming back." The tom, Leafwhisker, also gave in. "Shiningpaw, Cinderpaw," he ordered. "Help them back to camp." The younger she-cat with long black fur came toward them, yellow eyes shining in sympathy. "You'll be fine," she mewed softly. "DiamondClan will take care of you." Liberty nodded, and as the exhaustion took over him, he let himself pass out. The Departure Patchpaw shuffled around anxiously. As Shiningpaw and Cinderpaw filed into their nests, he waited as they finally fell asleep. Then slowly, and carefully, he picked himself out of the nest, and made his way outside to the apprentice den, the moonlight softly dappling his pelt. As he finally managed to make it to camp entrance, a whisper caught him. "Patchpaw? What are you doing?" Patchpaw whirled around to see his sister, now Icepaw, staring at him with round, worried amber eyes. "I'm leaving," he whispered sadly. "And I'm not Patchpaw, I'm Liberty." Icepaw's eyes flashed with sadness and for a moment, Liberty hoped that she would ask if she could join him. Instead, she mewed, "Good luck," and vanished back into the apprentices' den. As Liberty broke into a run, he vowed to himself, I'll find you Icepaw, and I'll make sure you're well. The Angel "Hey there," an amused voice mewed. "What are you doing here?" Liberty whirled around to be met with the most beautiful sight in his life. She had lustrous, shining, silky pale-silver and white fur, just like fresh snow dappled by sunlight. Her round, warm sky-like blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen in his life. She stood delicately and confidently, and Liberty felt the need to bow down to her. "I, er," he managed. The she-cat laughed, and her collar's bell jingled along with her. "New here?" she asked. Liberty managed a nod. "I guess I'll show you around. By the way, my name's Angel." "Angel," was all Liberty could say. The she-cat cocked her head. "Not going to introduce yourself to a lady?" What a lady was, Liberty had no idea, but he would introduce himself. "Er, Lady Angel," he meowed, using his new word, "I am Liberty." Angel laughed again, a little tinkling sound. "Well then Liberty, looks like you and I are going to have some fun." The Separation "What are you going to name them?" Liberty asked, his golden eyes shining. He had just received news that Angel was expecting his kits, and already, she was looking slightly plump. "I don't know." Angel's voice was excited. "But when they arrive, I'll take them to you." "That's fine with me," Liberty purred, twining tails with her. Angel purred as well, and in the midst of his love, something had changed. Angel had noticed it too. "What's that smell?" she asked, confused. Liberty remembered it. "We're in DiamondClan territory," he realized. Fear struck him. "We have to get out." "Oh yes to do," a venomous voice snarled. Within moments, Angel was pinned against the ground by a powerful-looking gray and white cat, eyes alight with hatred. "Angel!" Liberty screamed fearfully. Angel's beautiful blue eyes widened in fear and she writhed, battering the cat with her soft paws. With a jolt, Liberty remembered that she had been declawed. "Leave her alone!" Liberty yowled, but as he leapt at the tom, the cat's teeth had sunk deep into Angel's throat, bright crimson blood splattering against her once-white fur. Time stood still. As Liberty was frozen in mid-leap, the cat turned around, and slashed at Liberty viciously. Liberty wailed as he sunk down to the ground, his sight getting blurred and faintly aware of the warm blood gathering around his belly. All his eyes were on his mate, her blue eyes now clouded and glazed, and he moaned. The gray and white cat had disappeared, and as he dragged himself over to his deceased mate, he now wished for nothing but death. -tbc- Category:Fanfictions Category:Ebony's Fanfictions